


October 15, 844 Night

by valisi



Series: Vespers [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consent, Dominant Erwin Smith, M/M, Oral Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valisi/pseuds/valisi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is back for more, and Erwin shows Levi just how considerate he can be for their sensitive situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 15, 844 Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a few submissions that I have posted. I've separated them due to their maturity ratings and the different tones in each piece. They can be read separately, but if you need context please reference the earlier submissions. 
> 
> Part 1(Mature): [ October 14, 844 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7511996)
> 
> Part 2(Explicit): [ October 15, 844 Morning ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7512233)
> 
> Rated explicit for smut and negotiation of sensitive subjects by listed characters.

When Erwin approached the officers' quarters, he saw his window was open. Levi had beaten him back home. Erwin tightly gripped the paperwork under his arm. He walked into the officer's quarters and up the stairs to his room. 

When he opened the door, Levi wasn't there. Erwin's room had been tidied though, and there was a fire going in the fire place. Freshly cut firewood was next to the fireplace. There was a note on the table. Erwin picked it up and read it. 

  
_I need to at least make an appearance at the barracks occasionally.  
_

_Leave the window open for me._

_-Levi_

Erwin smiled. Erwin set the paperwork on the table next to Levi's letter. He left his room and went downstairs into the kitchen and saw that supper from the mess hall had been delivered already. He made himself a plate and ate at the small kitchen table. As Erwin was eating, Hange walked into the kitchen. 

“Erwin,” she said with a smile. “How is it?” 

“Typical,” Erwin said. “You're not in the mess hall tonight?” Hange made her plate and sat down with Erwin across the table. It wasn't typical of Hange to spend time away from the soldiers if she could help it.

“I needed some quiet time,” she said. She put a napkin into the collar of her shirt. “Did you have a nice birthday?” 

“Yeah,” Erwin said. _Best one yet_ , Erwin thought. 

“Good.” Hange began her meal and seemed a little more hungry than usual. 

“Were you hungover this morning?” Hange nodded. 

“A little. The headache didn't last long after PT though. Mike helped me rehydrate,” Hange said. Erwin smiled. 

“He's good at that.” 

“Erwin,” Hange said. “After this last mission, I noticed something about the commander.” Erwin raised his eyebrows. Hange didn't mince words very often.

“Fill me in,” he said. Hange sighed and sat down her fork. 

“He's really horrible when it comes to handling the emotions that happen after an expedition.” Erwin was confused that Hange just noticed that. “He's an excellent combat soldier, but he seems beaten down after every mission.” Erwin shrugged. 

“We all have our own way of dealing with this reality.” 

“Right,” Hange nodded. “His way seems detrimental though, considering that he is the leader of our entire Corps.” Erwin held his tongue. He had a feeling that Shadis would not be able to continue for much longer. “I mean, it's really important for a commander to have a certain energy, right?” 

“It is,” Erwin agreed. 

“I'm just saying that I hope that one day we have a commander who is willing to do anything for humanity,” Hange looked Erwin in the eye. “And that he won't get distracted or killed in the mean time.” Erwin frowned. Hange had used the word distracted. 

He thought back to the night before and tried to remember if Hange had been awake when he had made his confession to Levi. Erwin had been careful to make sure that she and Mike were both fast asleep though. Levi would have also said something if he thought they were awake. However, Erwin's behavior had been shocking, and it had put he and Levi both off balance. Maybe there weren't paying close enough attention.

Erwin surfaced from his thoughts and he realized he and Hange had been staring at each other in silence this whole time. 

“Don't worry, Hange,” Erwin said. Hange's deductive skills were always her most admirable trait. She knew that Erwin was next in line to inherit the cursed position of Survey Corps Commander. She cleared her throat and continued her meal. 

“I'm glad you can see things from my point of view, Erwin.” 

“I do,” Erwin said. “And I think that your point of view is going to be completely vital one day.” Erwin grinned at her. Hange smiled back at him. 

“Do you want to hear what I'm going to do with a Titan once I have one in captivity?” Hange's voice became more excited as she went through the sentence. Erwin stood from the table and put his dishes in the sink to wash later.

“Write me a report about it,” Erwin exited the kitchen. 

“Will do!” Hange called after him. He rolled his eyes. Being commander would further his dreams, sure, but then he would have those types of requests all of the time. 

When Erwin opened the door to his room, the sun was just setting. Erwin sat down on the couch and began pulling his boots off. He undressed for bed and hung up his uniform. He saw that his pants from the day before were hung up in his wardrobe. However, he had not sent them to the laundry or laundered them himself. He grabbed them and pulled them off the hanger. Lifting them up, Erwin saw that they were once again pristine. Erwin hung them back up and pulled his sleeping pants down from the top shelf. He looked at them and chose against wearing them. Underwear would be enough. 

Erwin turned his chair to face the window. He lit a cigarette and smoked it slowly. Erwin couldn't see the sun set from his room, but he did enjoy watching the sky get darker. Stars began slowly peeking out in the sky. It was completely dark in the room except for the light from the fire. Erwin crushed his cigarette into the ashtray.

Levi's boot dangled in front of Erwin's window first. Levi slowly lowered himself from the roof and put his boots on Erwin's window sill. Levi lowered himself and hopped into the room. Erwin smiled widely. Levi closed the window behind him. 

“How are you doing that without maneuvering gear?” Levi brushed himself off. 

“The harder part is trying to not make any noise in these boots when I'm walking on the roof,” Levi said. “We need to get this roof looked at by the way. And it's filthy.” Levi looked down at Erwin in his chair. Erwin wasn't wearing anything but underwear. Levi stared for a little longer than he meant to. 

“Did you have a good day?” Erwin asked softly. Levi nodded. 

“Who is in the room next to you?” Levi had been watching the officers' quarters for a while, and couldn't find any sign of someone next door. The only step that he could take to further his investigation would be to inspect the room. Erwin shrugged. 

“Another squad leader,” Erwin offered. 

“So they're rarely home then?” Erwin nodded. “And Hange's room?” 

“On the other side of the building,” Erwin assured. Levi ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the arms of Erwin's chair. He turned the chair to face the couch. Erwin was a little surprised that Levi was able to move the heavy chair with him in it. 

“How was your day?” Levi sat on the couch.

“My morning was great,” Erwin said. “Let me ask you something.” 

“Alright,” Levi said. 

“Hange was passed out last night when I confessed to you, for sure, right?” 

“Yeah,” Levi nodded with certainty. “Why?” 

“I had an interesting conversation with her at dinner. She told me that I shouldn't be distracted.” Levi frowned and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes and thought back to the night before. After a moment, he spoke. 

“There's no way she was awake, Erwin,” Levi lifted his head and looked at Erwin's stunning blue eyes. “But if you're concerned, then I can go. It's not worth you losing you chance for Commander.” Erwin smiled softly. “I'm serious,” Levi said. The sincerity in Levi's face was enough proof.

“I know,” Erwin nodded. “If you say she was asleep, then I believe you.” 

“Fine,” Levi said. He sounded unconvinced. 

“Speaking of serious, there are some papers over on the table you should look at.” Levi turned his head. He leaned over the couch and grabbed them off the table. Levi righted himself, crossed his legs and flipped the first page up. The first page had all of Erwin's basic information. Levi flipped to the second page and it began listing dates, diagnoses, medications prescribed and notes. 

“What's this?” Levi looked up at Erwin. 

“My medical records,” Erwin said. “I suggest you read them thoroughly.” Levi looked puzzled.

“What?” 

“Levi,” Erwin took another cigarette out of his tin and lit it. “When you joined the Survey Corps, I had access to you medical records from your entrance physical. Right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“So I know that you don't have any,” Erwin paused and chose his words carefully. “Communicable diseases.” The realization of what Erwin was talking about came to mind. 

“Ah,” Levi said. 

“And I want you to have the same information about me,” Erwin said. Levi nodded and began reading. On the first page, he came across something he didn't understand. 

“An anxiety attack?” Levi asked. “Tell me about that.” Erwin sighed. 

“I had never had one before,” Erwin said. “So I thought I was having a heart attack.” Levi looked up at Erwin with surprise and looked back down to the paper. 

“What's the treatment for that?” Levi didn't think there was one. Erwin shrugged. 

“They gave me a referral to a doctor, but it doesn't happen often enough for it to be a problem. It was directly after a rather brutal expedition, and I wasn't sleeping well.” Erwin dragged on his cigarette. He felt embarrassed. 

“Have you had one since then?” 

“Sure,” Erwin said. “Normally I have them at night when I'm trying to sleep. I haven't had one for a couple of months.” Levi was a little concerned that Erwin considered that a long time. That also meant that Erwin had an anxiety attack since Levi had entered the Survey Corps. 

“So if you have one what am I supposed to do?” Erwin was surprised that Levi asked that, but if they were going to spend nights together, it made sense for him to know. He dreaded the idea of having one out in the field. It had never happened, but he worried about it.

“If you stay calm, then it's more likely to keep me calm. The worst thing you can do is panic with me,” Erwin explained. “So if you remain your usual self, that's the best way to help me.” Levi nodded and flipped the page. The rest of the medical records were all medic visits, minor battlefield injuries and medicine prescriptions for colds, influenza, and other basic ailments. The farther Levi went into the record the dates became more spread out. Erwin was getting healthier with age, and Levi felt glad. There were also less reports of Titan fighting related injuries. 

Levi put the report down when he was finished reading. He crossed his arms and sat there in silence. Erwin was concerned Levi had seen something he didn't like. Erwin couldn't think of anything outstanding besides his anxiety attack though. Erwin felt the insecurity wrapping around him tightly. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair. He focused on his breathing and thought of nothing. This type of exposition was so foreign to him. 

“This was something that was really uncomfortable for you,” Levi commented. Erwin lifted his head and opened his eyes. Levi was looking at him with distant gray eyes. Erwin crushed his cigarette. Levi cleared his throat and prepared himself. He turned his face away from Erwin and focused on his crossed legs. Levi detached himself a little farther than usual. “Let me tell you something.” Levi's tone was completely flat.

“Alright,” Erwin said quietly. 

“My mother was,” Levi chose his words carefully. “My mother worked in a brothel when I was born.” Erwin nodded. He wasn't surprised. “A man who knew her found me at home with her. She had died, and I was stuck there with her, starving. It wasn't a long time, but it was long enough for her body to smell.” Erwin's eyes widened. “He took me away from there. He fed me and raised me for a few years. I remember that one time he very briefly mentioned that she had died because of someone giving her something. As a child, of course I didn't understand how a 'gift' could kill you, but I didn't want to ask any questions. As I aged, the realization of what had actually happened to her was something that I accepted.” 

“Levi,” Erwin intended to stop him. Levi held a hand up.

“So what you may not understand,” Levi said, “is that exposing yourself like this means something a little more to me than just a clean bill of health.” Levi looked up at Erwin and raised his eyebrows to signal to Erwin to acknowledge. Erwin nodded and Levi dropped his hand resuming his usual disinterest.

“We're handling two very different dynamics at once, Levi, and we don't know if we can balance work and recreation,” Erwin said. Levi shrugged. 

“I have very defined lines about how my relationships work,” Levi said. 

“If it becomes too much-” 

“Then I'll let you know,” Levi nodded at Erwin. “Just like you would. We can't get in the way each others' goals right?” Erwin nodded. He was glad that Levi understood. 

“Anything else you would like to negotiate?” Erwin smiled. Levi shrugged. He thought for a while, and couldn't think of much else. 

“I've never really enjoyed kissing,” Levi said. Erwin didn't like that. 

“Would you be open to giving it a try?” Levi nodded. 

“Sure,” Levi said. “But if I still decide that I don't like it, you'll have to find a way to occupy your mouth besides my mouth.” Erwin smiled. 

“That's fair.” Erwin stood and walked over to Levi. Levi watched him with a skeptical look. Erwin grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him up to stand. Levi let his body be directed. Erwin let Levi stand there like that and he was smiling down at him. 

“Levi,” Erwin said. “I noticed something about you this morning. It's probably going to be hard for you to talk when I begin. So if you don't like something I'm doing, tap me three times. Do you understand?” 

“If you do something I don't enjoy, I'll do more than tap you,” Levi said. 

"Good," Erwin responded sincerely. Erwin put a hand on either side of Levi's neck and dragged them up to Levi's face. He held Levi's face in his hands. Levi naturally put his hands on Erwin's hips. Erwin pulled Levi up to him a little. Levi had to stand on his tip toes to follow Erwin's hands on his head. Erwin leaned in closely. 

“Levi,” Erwin whispered to him. “I'm going to used your body until you're completely wasted.” Erwin's right hand wrapped around the back of Levi's head and grabbed his hair. Levi swallowed and felt his pulse quicken in his neck. “And tonight, I'm going to start by sucking your cock.” Levi's eyes widened. Erwin moved his mouth to Levi's and crushed their lips together. He spread Levi's lips with his and entwined their tongues. Erwin kissed Levi until he felt drool running out of the side of his lips. Erwin dropped his hands and pushed Levi's hands away from him. He unbuckled Levi's belt and slid it out of the belt loops. Erwin dropped the belt on the floor.

Erwin grabbed Levi's arm and pulled him to the bed. He pushed Levi backwards, and Levi fell back into the middle of the bed. Erwin was on top of him then, and began kissing him again. His hands were working feverishly at Levi's pants. Erwin finally unbuttoned and unzipped Levi's pants. He tugged at them, and Levi lifted his hips. Erwin broke the kiss and looked down so he could see Levi's cock come out from under his underwear. He returned his gaze to Levi's eyes. 

“So eager,” Erwin whispered. He leaned close to Levi's ear. He licked Levi's neck. Levi gasped when he felt Erwin's hot tongue on his skin. Levi was trying to kick his pants off. Erwin leaned to one side and helped Levi take his pants off. Erwin then crawled back on top of Levi. He kissed down Levi's chest and took one of his nipples in his mouth. Erwin sucked and teased Levi's nipple with his tongue. Levi was already writhing under him, and Erwin couldn't wait anymore. He moved down to Levi's cock. He took Levi into his mouth and wrapped his hand around the base. He sucked and moved his head up and down in rhythm. 

Levi laid his head back and closed his eyes. Erwin took Levi's entire cock in his mouth. Levi's eyes shot open and he watched Erwin move his head up and down. He could feel the head of his member rubbing against Erwin's soft palate and pressing against his throat. Levi closed his eyes again and was gasping. He tried not to be too loud by gasping for air instead of moaning. 

Erwin dragged his tongue along the bottom of Levi's member. He pulled his head back enough to wrap his hand the base around Levi's cock. He stroked and sucked at the same time. Levi rested a hand on top of Erwin's head and ran his hand through Erwin's gorgeous, blonde hair. Levi was enjoying the attention from Erwin's mouth, but he wanted something else. 

“Erwin,” Levi breathed heavily. Erwin lifted his eyes first and dragged his tongue up the bottom of Levi's cock. Erwin was fully facing Levi now. “Let me take my shirt off,” Levi said. 

Erwin leaned up on his knees so he was kneeling on the bed. Levi sat up and took his shirt off. Without another word, he pulled Erwin's underwear down and looked at Erwin's cock. Erwin was so hard Levi could see him throbbing. Erwin didn't protest. Levi lowered his head and put the tip of Erwin's cock in his mouth. He could taste salty pre-cum. Levi liked that and he opened his mouth wider and went deeper. 

Levi wrapped his hand around Erwin's base and moved in rhythm as Erwin had earlier. Erwin began breathing heavily at first but began moaning soon after. Erwin wrapped his hands in Levi's hair and tugged gently. Levi moaned and Erwin gasped. He could feel the vibrations of Levi's throat throughout his crotch.

Erwin began thrusting into Levi's hand and mouth. Levi kept him at bay with his hand, but dared to go farther each time. He gagged a little once, and he backed off to a comfortable distance. His mouth was watering so much that drool was running down Erwin's cock. Erwin tasted good. Levi began moving faster, and Erwin was trembling. 

“Levi,” he gasped. “I'm going to cum in your mouth.” He gripped Levi's hair a little harder and pulled. Levi groaned and was surprised to know he liked having his hair pulled. He continued the motion but quickened his pace. Erwin's hips stopped when he came, and he let go of Levi's hair. Instead of moaning loudly with the release like Levi, Erwin only sighed and his breath caught in his throat. Levi swallowed every drop of Erwin's cum. 

When he lifted his head, Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Levi was breathing heavily, and he deviously smiled up at Erwin. Erwin's eyes were closed and his face and chest were red. Levi moved over and Erwin laid down. Erwin rolled over on his back and was having trouble catching his breath. Levi laid down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. He was grinning up at the ceiling. They took time to catch their breath, and Levi's erection slowly decreased. He felt truly satisfied. After he had caught his breath, Erwin reached down and pulled his underwear completely off. He tossed them to the side. 

Levi sat up when he had caught his breath and looked around the room. They had pushed the sheet off of the bed. The room looked like a mess to Levi. Clothing was strewn everywhere. He stood and grabbed Erwin's cigarette tin and the ashtray. Levi went back to bed and put a cigarette in his mouth. He lit it and passed it to Erwin. Erwin didn't sit up, but he did open his eyes. He took the cigarette and dragged on it. 

They passed the cigarette back and forth between them until it was finished. Levi crushed it in the ashtray. He sat the ashtray on the floor next to the bed. 

Levi laid back down and put his head on Erwin's chest. At first, Levi felt kind of strange about that position, but Erwin wrapped his arm around Levi's back. 

“I guess I like kissing then,” Levi said. 

“Maybe you've just never had good kissing before,” Erwin said. He ran his fingers through Levi's hair. “I really like your hair, Levi.” 

“I cut it myself,” Levi said. 

“I should get you to cut my hair then. It's getting a little long.” Levi yawned. 

“I could do that,” he said. They laid there and Erwin's breathing deepened. Levi wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. Levi sat up and looked down at Erwin. Erwin's eyes barely opened. 

Levi stood from the bed and fixed the sheets. He covered Erwin up. Erwin yawned but sat up in bed. 

“Don't you want more?” Erwin offered. Erwin grabbed Levi's hand. Levi laughed. 

“You need some sleep,” Levi said. Erwin furrowed his brow. 

“You aren't tired?” 

“I feel restless,” Levi said. Erwin pulled on Levi's hand. 

“Let me wear you out,” Erwin said. Erwin looked tired, but he looked willing. Levi tilted his head.

“Don't you have a lot of work tomorrow?” 

“Don't argue with me, Levi,” Erwin tugged again, and Levi moved the covers and crawled onto Erwin's lap. Erwin grabbed the back of his head and crushed their lips together. Levi parted his lip and bit Erwin's lower lip. Erwin groaned. He was fully awake now and his cock was growing. Levi felt it under him, and he grinded into Erwin's lap. 

Erwin broke the kiss and leaned back. He put his middle finger in his mouth and reached around Levi. Erwin put his finger between Levi's ass cheeks and rubbed his opening. Levi felt heat rush through his neck and face. He kissed Erwin again and rubbed into Erwin's finger. 

Erwin broke the kiss again and spit into his hand. He lifted Levi with his legs and steadied him with his free hand. Erwin reached under Levi. He rubbed his hand against Levi's hole again and lubricated the area. 

“Relax your muscles,” Erwin said. 

“Why?” Levi asked. He was a little nervous. 

“Because I'm going to finger fuck your ass, Levi,” Erwin whispered. Shock registered first on Levi's face, but it was followed closely by hungry curiosity. Levi closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and slowly released it focusing on relaxing his muscles. Erwin slipped his middle finger inside Levi. Levi gasped and his mouth hung open. Erwin pushed a little farther and found his prostate. Erwin's fingertip pressed into it gently and massaged. Levi felt shocked and euphoric from the feeling. There was only a slight amount of discomfort, but the pleasure was so intense that he barely noticed. 

Erwin gently massaged Levi there and would only barely move his finger in and out. Levi was rock hard. Erwin was steadying Levi in his lap by holding his hip with his left hand and couldn't help him anymore. 

“Touch yourself, Levi,” Erwin said. Levi opened his eyes and smiled down at him. Levi leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and began stroking himself. He gasped so hard he broke the kiss. His eyes were closed tightly. Erwin was moving his finger freely inside of Levi now. When Levi began moaning, Erwin realized that Levi was being a little loud.

“Kiss me,” Erwin demanded. Levi pressed his mouth against Erwin's, and Erwin bit his lip. Levi was moaning into Erwin's mouth, but he didn't break the kiss. Their tongues moved together, and Levi was rubbing his ass into Erwin's hand. Levi's muscles began quivering. Levi moved his hand faster, and the kiss became more desperate. Erwin began moving his finger faster. He had to wrap his arm around Levi's back to steady him some more. Erwin reached up and held Levi's head in place so he wouldn't break the kiss and cry out when he came. 

Levi broke the kiss when his mouth dropped opened. He was gasping for air, moaning, and he came all over Erwin's chest and stomach. Erwin pressed his mouth against Levi's to muffle the noise, and he slipped his finger out of Levi. Levi crumpled in Erwin's arms. Erwin held him close while Levi caught his breath. 

Erwin liked the feeling of Levi's back rising and falling heavily with each breath. Erwin turned his head and kissed Levi's neck. Erwin was careful not to touch Levi with his right hand. He was concerned that it would pull Levi out of his recovery time. 

Levi could feel the warm cum between their bodies, and he felt filthy. He was surprised to like this kind of filthy. 

When Levi had caught his breath and recovered a while, Erwin helped Levi roll over on to his back. Levi laid there exposed, and Erwin leaned down and kissed Levi's forehead. 

“I'll be back,” Erwin assured him.

Erwin stood from the bed. After he pulled his sleeping pants on, he grabbed a wash rag from his wardrobe and quietly left the room. He went to the bathroom and washed his hands carefully. He turned on the hot water and waited for it to heat up. When he couldn't hold his hand under it, he ran the rag under the steaming hot water. He wiped off his chest and stomach. Then he ran the rag under the hot water again and twisted the rag until it was only damp. Erwin left the bathroom and went back to his room. 

Levi was sitting up in bed looking down at himself when Erwin came back into the room. Erwin closed the door behind him. He tossed the rag to Levi. Levi caught it and began wiping himself down. 

“Ugh,” Levi mumbled. He wiped himself down until he felt close to clean again. Erwin crawled into bed and laid down on his back. 

“Worth it,” Erwin said. He smiled and put his hands behind his head. Levi didn't say anything to the contrary. Erwin was satisfied with that answer. Levi yawned and looked at the chair. He decided he would lay with Erwin until he went to sleep. Levi dropped the rag on the floor next to the bed. He laid down and put his head on Erwin's chest again. Erwin pulled the covers over both of them and then wrapped an arm around Levi. 

The firelight was dimmer than it was earlier, but neither of them were interested in getting out of bed to stoke it. Levi closed his eyes and relaxed. He waited for Erwin's breathing to even out, and it didn't. Levi opened his eyes and looked up. Erwin looked down at him. 

“Are you awake now?” Levi asked. Erwin shook his head. 

“A little,” Erwin nodded. Levi didn't like the sound of that. He began going through topic choices in his mind. 

“I've never had a snow ball fight before,” Levi said randomly. 

“As soon as it snows, prepare for war,” Erwin said. He chuckled and Levi smiled. 

“We'll see,” Levi said. 

“I'm going to get Mike and Hange to help me.” 

“That's because only weaklings need back up,” Levi said. Erwin laughed and nodded. 

“Yeah,” Erwin said. “I never want to actually fight you again, Levi.” Levi yawned, but chose not to assure Erwin. He felt Erwin relax under him. Erwin yawned and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for Erwin to fall asleep after that. Erwin began lightly snoring. He woke up and pulled his arm away from Levi. Levi rolled over and Erwin rolled the opposite way. 

When Erwin began lightly snoring again, Levi stood from bed and dressed. Before he did anything else, he wanted to make sure Erwin's fire would last for the night. After stoking the fire and feeding it another piece of wood, Levi was satisfied that it would stay warm. He sat in the chair and leaned his head back. 

He wanted to stay in bed with Erwin, but it was hard for him to sleep horizontally. Part of Levi really disliked that Kenny had given him so many “life lessons” that made it difficult for him to be normal. Levi then found it odd that he was thinking about Kenny at this time. He rolled his eyes with disgust. 

Levi breathed deeply and released it. He focused on relaxing, and it didn't take him long to fall asleep for a few hours. 

After Levi woke up, he looked around the room out of habit. Erwin's fire was still going strong. It was still dark outside. It was the optimal time to make an exit. Levi stood from the chair. It didn't feel right to leave Erwin's room in a mess before he left. Levi picked up Erwin's underwear and the rag and dropped them by the wardrobe to be laundered. He then checked Erwin's sheets. They still looked clean, and Levi pulled the sheet up a little farther on Erwin. Levi wasn't completely sure why he chose to do that considering the warm fire. 

When Levi opened the door to Erwin's room, he looked through the hallway for a moment before he stepped out. He closed the door quietly behind him. The only tricky part of getting out of the officers' quarters silently was the stairs. Some of them would creak under pressure. Levi had noted all of the creaking stairs earlier and avoided them. 

Once he was safely out of the officers' quarters, Levi looked both ways outside. No one was typically out at this time of night. All of the late shift soldiers were inside their posts. The trip back to the barracks was uneventful.

Levi crawled back into bed, once he had removed his boots, and sat upright with his back to the wall. Waiting on sunrise was always a hassle for him.


End file.
